This disclosure relates to an image pickup unit including a photoelectric conversion device, and to an image-pickup and display system provided with such an image pickup unit.
Previously, various kinds of image pickup units including a photoelectric conversion device in each pixel (image-pickup pixel) has been proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561, a so-called optical touch panel, a radiation image pickup unit, and the like are described as an example of an image pickup unit having such a photoelectric conversion device.